


Tone

by Mouldsee



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, dbsk/tohoshinki/tvxq
Genre: Drama & Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouldsee/pseuds/Mouldsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The different shades of Yunho's and Changmin's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tone

GREY

 

It was the smell of tobacco that woke him. He was naked, cold, the blankets twisted sometime during the night, leaving his limbs exposed to the chill. He burrowed further into the bed, hands reaching out to grasp for warmth of another body.

Cold rumpled sheets met his fingers.

Dawn. Time for reality.

“We need to talk.”

Or maybe it was time for regrets.

Changmin didn’t want to wake up. He didn’t want to deal with Yunho’s sense of responsibility and need to make things right. It was probably 5am or some stupidly insane time that was unfit for discussions around this thing. Whatever this thing that happened last night was.

“Too early.” He mumbled, turning his face into the pillow, as if blocking out the grey light that was filtering into the bedroom was going to stop the conversation from happening.

“This shouldn’t have happened.”

He couldn’t believe that he was being given with the ‘This is a mistake. Let’s not see each other again.’ talk. He was the one who usually delivered the speech to someone whose name he didn’t know before leaving.

“And here I thought last night meant love… and forever.” He rolled onto his back and shot the older man a mocking smile, “You sure know how to break a guy’s heart.”

Yunho’s level gaze never wavered.

“Oh stop being so serious. It doesn’t change anything.” Changmin moved to get out of bed, uncaring about his nakedness.

So it was a one-night stand. They have both given it a name. Time to get going before he embarrassed himself.

Another morning of getting out of bed, dealing with the awkwardness and then getting on with his life.

Even if the encounter involved Jung Yunho. Especially since it was Yunho who seemed to want to make this a once-off thing.

Better to act like they have both finally satisfied their curiosity after years of dancing around each other, and it was now time to move on.

Yes.

Yunho lit another cigarette, “I just wanted to make sure that you were fine with this. I don’t want us to change.”

He felt a spark of fury that made him itch to mess up the face with eyes that were still regarding with calm and a little concern.

He unclenched his fingers, and instead chose to walk towards the older man, still butt naked, keeping his face nonchalant. He lifted a hand and caressed the side of Yunho’s face softly.

“It doesn’t matter how many times we fuck, hyung. Nothing will change.”

And to prove his point, he leaned forward and kissed Yunho hard, tasting tobacco and musk, breaking off only when the other man recovered from his surprise enough to respond.

“If you ever want to pick up where we left off… you know how to reach me.” Changmin licked his lips, “And I just might consider it if you quit this disgusting habit of yours.”

He turned away with a smirk and strode towards the bathroom, knowing that his back would not betray whatever emotion that was threatening to bubble through the surface.

Nothing will change. They will move on. It was something that Yunho was good at, and he would do the same.

They will continue, separately and together. For the cameras, for the expectations. For what Jung Yunho thought would be right for the both of them.

Three weeks later, while alone in the dressing room after finishing their show overseas, Changmin stood frozen, phone in hand. The message on the screen was short and straight to the point.

_If the offer still stands, meet me tonight._

Changmin’s smile was one of bitter satisfaction.

Let the games begin.

 

RED

 

They never made it past their first drink.

The alley beside the bar in the backstreets of Shinjuku was invitingly dark. It kept passerbys from wandering through, the shadows providing a convenient blanket for anyone who wanted to stay hidden from the main street.

They had left the bar in silence, not touching. The unspoken need to break the tension quickening their steps towards the cover of darkness.

The kiss was fierce. Desperate.

Gasps turned to quiet sighs as their lips met again and again, hands clutching, pushing at clothes that got in the way.

Changmin didn’t care about the hard brick surface he was pushed up against. All he could think of was the full weight of the body pressed up against his, and the way he was being kissed. It was like he was air to an oxygen-starved man.

Pleasure curled through him at that thought.

He slipped his hands beneath Yunho’s leather jacket and allowed them to roam freely, running his fingers along the lines of muscle just under the thin t-shirt that was inappropriate for the autumn chill.

Not that he was complaining.

Yunho shuddered at his touch, breaking the kiss, and leaned his face into the crook of Changmin’s neck, to nuzzle the sensitive spot just behind his ear.

He gasped at the burn of stubble against his skin, and rocked his hips up, seeking contact, groaning when their crotches met, denim rubbing against denim.

Hands gripped his hips hard and held them still. Another rough kiss. A hand slowly, rhythmically rubbed over his erection. He wasn’t going to last.

“Fuck this. We are not doing this here.”

“I got a room. Around the corner.” Yunho murmured, pressing kisses along his jaw.

The red veil of lust cleared. So this was how they were going to play it. No shitting in their own backyard.

Changmin pushed him away, tilted his head, his voice cool, “By all means, lead the way.”

It didn’t matter. It was just sex.

 

It was a litany in his mind. Even as he canted his hips to meet Yunho’s thrusts, wrapping a long leg around slim hips to help push his cock deeper into him. A whisper in his mind as he arched, body trembling from the force of his orgasm. Mocking him as Yunho collapsed on top of him, gasping out words of praise and endearment. Words that mean nothing outside of the four walls.

In the small hotel room that was bare and soulless. This was just sex.

It was not supposed to matter.

 

PURPLE

 

The bar they’d arranged to meet at was a hole in the wall outfit that was practically empty save for a few patrons who were either half drunk or too interested in being alone to bother about his arrival.

His eyes immediately zoomed in on the couple seated at the end of the bar counter. To be precise, it was Yunho seated at counter, with a girl was pressed up against him.

He froze. Wondering if he’d read the message wrongly. Or perhaps Yunho had sent the message to the wrong person.

They had nothing scheduled together in Japan after all. It was just a coincidence that Yunho had had something to attend to while he had an overseas filming.

That’s right. A coincidence.

Whatever. He needed a drink. Changmin headed towards the counter, eyes narrowed, seating himself on a stool adjacent to the couple and waved for a beer. His seat gave him a good view of the seduction scene that was unfolding before him.

Yunho was oozing charm, and the girl was lapping it up judging by the frequency of her giggles.

He saw the other man slant him a look before turning back to the creature who was now resting her generous breasts on his arm.

She was leggy too, Changmin noted. She would have been his type on any other given day. Except not tonight. His attention was on the man who was still making no move to acknowledge his presence.

Ah, the ironies of life.

He took a gulp of his beer, watching them surreptitiously over the rim of his glass.

“So…” Breasts (she was named for obvious reasons) said coyly, running a finger down Yunho’s arm resting on the counter, “Are you seeing anyone?”

Yunho’s eyes crinkled, a corner of his mouth quirked up, “No. At least nobody special.”

The answer came out easily, and if Changmin didn’t know any better, almost practiced. There was not even a pause to give the question some thought. He watched Yunho take a sip of beer from his glass nonchalantly, as if the man he had called out to spend the night with was not sitting just inches away, watching him.

Always the master of control, it was like a wall that he himself would never breach.

Changmin decided that something stronger was in order. He waved at the bartender and ordered a single malt whiskey. He needed something that would numb.

Breasts leaned over and whispered something, and they both laughed. The burn of he felt in his throat had nothing to do with the alcohol he’d just knocked back.

Deciding that he’d had enough, Changmin slapped some bills onto the counter, uncaring that he’d probably paid for more than what he’d ordered and headed towards the door.

He strode into the night angrily and didn’t stop till he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“She came on to me. I was just being polite.” Yunho said apologetically, his hand sliding down to rest on his arm, “And I didn’t want to draw attention to us.”

“I don’t see the problem at all,” Changmin whipped around flinging the hand on his arm away, “We are just colleagues, remember?” He was aware that he was sounding like a jealous boyfriend, but the last twenty minutes had eaten away any form on control he had on his temper, “No one knows that I was there to answer a booty call.”

The sight of Yunho shifting uncomfortably at the last sentence made him even more furious, he wanted to push the other man. Uncomfortable wasn’t enough. He wanted Yunho to snap, lash back out at him. To give him a reason to hurt him back.

“That’s what it is, isn’t it? That’s why you are here. Because you knew that anywhere outside of home was safe enough for us to play this game without the risk.”

Changmin drew closer, their foreheads practically touching, and lowered his voice into a hiss, “Well then, you didn’t come all this way just to rub up against a girl did you?”

He smirked at the fury in Yunho’s eyes. Satisfied that his words had found their mark, he delivered the final blow.

“Let’s fuck.”

The garish neon lights from a lonely liquor store filtering through the tinted windows of the backseat of car painted Yunho’s torso purple as he lay stretched out, shirt shoved open, his cock jutting out. Changmin thought it was a shame that the picture was ruined by how the shadows hid the sight of Yunho’s face twisted in mindless pleasure.

The only clue to the other man being close to the edge were the fingers in his hair that clenched and pulled, stinging his scalp. Changmin gave the underside of Yunho’s cock a long slow lick and smiled at the tiny gasp and the pain as his hair was given an extra hard wrench.

He paused for fraction of a second before taking the entire length into his mouth, burying his nose into hair, breathing in the musk and heat before hollowing out his cheeks and sucked obscenely. Yunho’s hips jerked, helpless at the onslaught of pure sensation.

He wanted Yunho to shatter. Wanted to know that he could break apart for him.

Changmin swirled his tongue around the head before wrapping his lips around the tip, and pumped the wet length with his hand. Hard.

His name was hissed out as if it was a curse and Changmin watched, greedy for the sight of Yunho’s pliant body arching in surrender, his tongue lapping at the streams of warm cum that spilled out. He continued the tiny licks, even as the other man slowly settled down into the seat, nibbling the softening length.

He was jerked upwards by the hand that was still wrapped in his hair, and their mouths met hungrily, the taste of Yunho and heady smell of sex drowning Changmin in a haze of lust and longing.

They broke apart, gasping. Eyes wide, gazes locked.

“You and I…,” Yunho breathed out, reaching out to smooth away a strand of hair that had fallen out of place, “Whatever we are, we will never be just colleagues.”

Changmin wanted to drown all over again.

“I hope you booked us a room,” Changmin ground out, jerking up to turn away, “I don’t want a quick fuck in the backseat.”

Whatever they were. Perhaps it was simpler if they were just colleagues.

 

PINK

 

Changmin didn’t know when he started to dread the grey of dawn, or perhaps it was waking up that he feared.

Because it could mean that the night was over and another day would start, signaling the possibility of the beginning of the end.

He would wake, sometimes in the middle of the night, just to listen to the sound of even breathing that would calm him while watching the black fade to morning. It gave him assurance to know that he had the choice to be the first to get up and leave.

It was always good to have options.

But in staying up, he also discovered that not all mornings start with grey. Sometimes, in a city faraway from home, the blue-black skies lighten into a golden orange-pink. The warmth would steal slowly into the room, creep up the bed and cast a glow on the sleeping form beside him, lighting up Yunho’s face, relaxed and utterly vulnerable in slumber.

It was moments like these when he could look his fill, dissecting every feature; the slight tilt of his eyes, the slim delicate nose, and the pout of lips punctuated by that damn beauty mark. He would try to puzzle out how the combination of these almost feminine features could come together to form a face whose expressions never ceased to fascinate him - whether it was open innocence, cold anger or the thousand other minute hints of other emotions that flit through whether on or off camera.

He had stared at that face for a decade, but Jung Yunho was still an enigma to him. The fascination had somehow seeped into his very being, and managed to turn him inside out with happiness, anger and despair.

Perhaps, if he could find the answer, he would get this man out of his system and move on. Walk away. Get dressed. Get out.

A hand snaked out from beneath the covers and grabbed him around the wrist, startling him slightly.

“You’re going to burn a hole in my forehead if you keep staring like that.” There was a smile in Yunho’s voice, long lashes fluttered as he looked up at him with sleep heavy eyes, “Come back.”

It was so easy to give in to that sleepy smile and invitation in the hand that had left his wrist and now caressing his bare hip, and then slowly making its way down his thigh. Changmin suppressed a groan and leaned in.

Their lips met, lightly brushing, lingering, as if feeling slightly shy in the light of the day, But Yunho obviously wasn’t in the mood for shy, he swept his hands up his back and pulled him in further, deepening the kiss. His tongue swept into his mouth in lazy exploration, taking the time to explore the recesses of his mouth, before biting lightly on his bottom lip, tugging playfully.

They had almost never been playful. There was never the opportunity to. It had always been passionate, sometimes desperate, and then there were the times when they had used each other out of anger.

Changmin batted at him with a laugh and moved to nuzzle the strong column of a neck that lay exposed to him, he sucked on the skin softly and licked, careful not to leave a mark, as much as it pained him not to leave his own personal brand on the lightly tanned skin. He continued his way downward, nibbling and licking, shifting away the covers, before pausing to lap at the sensitive nipples. Something that he knew would drive Yunho wild.

The fingernails digging into his back made him smile, but he didn’t stop the exquisite torture. He nuzzled the now erect nubs with his nose, before taking them into his mouth, running his teeth lightly across the puckered skin.

But his triumph was short lived, Yunho had worked his hand between them and now had his hand firmly wrapped around his cock, jerking him off slowly with slow tugs. He gasped, hips jerking automatically in response, thrusting deeper into the hand that held him imprisoned, head resting on the chest beneath him, the torture he was bent on inflicting forgotten.

Yunho’s hand on his hip urged him forward, and all Changmin could do was obey, too far lost in pleasure but to follow his own body’s responses. He thrust harder, rocking against Yunho’s hard length, keening when the hand that had been stroking him into oblivion released to fist around both their cocks, stroking in a rhythm that had him writhing.

“Ride me.”

He could barely hear Yunho’s broken voice over the roaring in his ears. All he wanted to do was to beg for release, but chose to watch impatiently while Yunho slicked himself up, and pulled at his hips once again.  
The feeling of being stretched and filled brought a different kind of ecstasy. The thick velvety warmth rubbed against his now sensitive skin as he worked the length, the liquid sensations clashed with the pull in his thighs and hips, a combination that caused a sort of sweet pain that had him panting with frustrated excitement. Their thighs were slick with sweat. The heady smell of sex and lewd sound of skin slapping on skin drove him further to the edge.

His cock was once again caught and stroked. He threw his head back, the moans caught at the back of his throat coming out in grunts. He didn’t care that he was losing control, all Changmin could do was feel. He focused on the white hot spot of pleasure that seemed to glow brighter and more intense with each thrust of the hips beneath him.

The hand around him tightened further, and he was lost, giving up the reins on his body, hips mindlessly jerking, unaware of the animal sounds that came deep from within him. He was only half aware of Yunho’s grunts and the grip on his thighs tightening before moist warmth filled him.

Changmin sagged limply into Yunho, unmoving. He felt arms come around him, and allowed himself to be held. His laid his cheek on the crook of Yunho’s neck, not caring about the sweat that clung to his skin.

Just for a little while.

He didn’t have the strength to lift his little finger, much less physically resist this small display of affection.

But some small bitter part of him still resisted the pink haze of happiness that was now threatening to cloud his senses. It burst out before he could help himself.

“This should last us for awhile. There won’t be any overseas schedules for the next two months.”

The barb was meant to be a reminder of what they were, more for his own sanity than anything else.

But all he got was a laugh and a hard smack on the ass, “Stop being such a brat and get off me.”

Changmin twisted up, eyes narrowing, ready to snipe back, but was struck dumb by the Yunho’s look of affection and the ruffle of his hair, “Cut down on your meals will you? I don’t remember you being this heavy the last time.”

He chose to ignore the remark and lay back down with a huff, but his insides curled traitorously with joy at the personal remark. It was like they’ve reached a new level of comfort. It was a small shift, but it felt like them again. Perhaps despite their best efforts to keep this impersonal, some small part of what they were in reality had seeped into this transactional relationship that they had.

But Changmin didn’t dare to hope.

Because hope in this case could be a very dangerous thing.

 

WHITE

 

Yunho was gone.

It was 4am in the morning and the room was still pitch dark and completely silent save for the occasional sound of crickets coming in through the open window. Changmin’s senses told him that he was alone. He lay dazed, staring up into the darkness, refusing to look at the empty spot beside him.

He couldn’t believe that Yunho had just gotten up and left him without a word. Not even a hint that he would be leaving.

It was a new low they have sunk to.

He felt used. Betrayed. He knew that there was no obligation to be sensitive towards each other’s feelings when it came to this relationship that they had. But he had thought that things had changed somehow.

He thought back on the easy conversations they would have over a drink, the comfortable silences, fingers entwined, drifting into slumber, and the crazy ass stunts they pulled; Like “meeting” in a bookshop, Yunho barely suppressing his laughter while pretending to be strangers hooking up in the Adult Fiction aisle, and the knowing grins they exchanged when the other patrons shot them dirty looks at their excessive flirting.

It had been so easy to forget just exactly what they were.

But the cold sheets were a brutal reminder that Yunho was still eager to draw the line, black, bold and stark.

Changmin curled into himself, as if it was protection against the rush of pain. This had to end. He didn’t think he could take anymore of the lows after the high of the past few months.

The memory of their first conversation hit him like a ton of bricks. He had proven himself right. Nothing between them would change. It was just him who did. He had allowed himself to hope, suckered into letting his cynicism, always his armor, to fall away, leaving him vulnerable.  
He’d taken a gamble and lost. And now he had to pick up the pieces. End the game. Admit that he wasn’t able to handle reality. But the hell would be in pretending like nothing had happened and move on.

Always the good friend, brother, team mate, confidante; but never anything else.

The future yawned dark and bleak. He’d traded a months of bliss for unending hell.

He lay there for what seemed like hours before gentle breeze that blew brought the familiar smell of tobacco, jerking him out of his dark thoughts.

Changmin hesitated, breathing in slowly, almost sure that his despair had finally led his mind to play tricks on him. Or at least his nose seemed to be the one at fault here.

There it was again.

He got up, walking slowly out of the room into the small living space that led to the balcony, dreading that he would find himself once again alone with only false hope to mock at him.

He pulled aside the heavy drapes, and slid open the door.

And there was Yunho, dressed in a bathrobe, back to him, telltale spirals of white smoke drifting into the darkness of the night. He jumped at the noise of the sliding door, and turned, his face almost comical with guilt mixed in with defiance at being caught.

“I was just having one.”

Changmin stood stock still, gaping in disbelief. All this time, he was torturing himself with thoughts of having to deal with the awkwardness of explaining why they needed to end their arrangement, and Yunho was out sneaking a cigarette.

Yunho hadn’t left.

He was just out on the balcony. Hiding.

His initial relief was replaced by slow burning anger. He wasn’t sure if the anger was directed at himself for being weak or at Yunho for being able to put him through hell.

“I thought you’d left.”

Yunho eyed him warily, as if aware that he wasn’t just making casual conversation, “And why would I just walk out like that?”

“Because you can.” He said silkily, stepping closer. Damn Yunho for looking confused and not knowing how he had just turned his world upside down just by being here, “And I don’t like it.”

Changmin moved in, wordlessly crowding him so that he had no choice but to lean back into the metal. He reached out to jerk at the ties holding the bathrobe closed, his anger evident only in the purposeful efficient way he worked at the loose knot, shoving the clothing out of the way, before biting down on the curve between Yunho’s neck and shoulder and sucked hard enough to bruise the skin.

He wanted to mark him. Leave his personal brand on Yunho. Even if it lasted only for a few days, he wanted to know that he would remember this every time he looked in the mirror back home.

It was time for him to cross the line.

Yunho shuddered, “But I’m here.” There was still a question in his voice, but as if helpless against Changmin’s hands, which were now moving under his open robe, he swayed into him, stretching out his neck to give better access to the tongue that was now running a hot wet line up to his ear. His voice broke slightly at the next question, “Here? Now…?”

Changmin’s only answer was to grab Yunho by the hips and turned him around, running one hand over his exposed chest, raking the skin lightly with his nails, while the other reached down to wrap around Yunho’s cock, it twitched in his hand, responding to the prospect of doing something that was naughty and dangerous. He thumbed the head, knowing how sensitive it was, and then ran a finger down the delicate vein down the underside before palming his balls.

“I’m going to fuck you right here,” He pressed closer and murmured into his ear, rubbing rough stubble over the sensitive skin just behind the jaw. He smirked slightly at the little pants that Yunho was now making, “I don’t care if the whole world sees us. Do you?”

Yunho shook his head dumbly, his ass was already rutting back into his crotch, seeking out contact. Changmin, satisfied with the response, gave in only for a moment, rubbing his own erection against him just enough to tantalise before withdrawing again. Yunho moaned in soft protest, bending over slightly while holding on to the metal bar, hips thrust out, seeking more.

The robe was that he’d worn earlier was now puddled around his feet, making it convenient for Changmin, who had now gotten onto his knees, nuzzling against the smooth skin of Yunho’s ass, before burying his tongue into the tightly puckered hole that he exposed with his hands.

Yunho moan of protest was contradicted by the jerk of his hips, rutting back, as if asking for more. He was now completely bent over, writhing, knees buckling, hands gripping onto the balcony for dear life.

Changmin played with the sensitive ring of muscles, easing in his fingers, and flicking the slowly reddening flesh with the hard tip of his tongue. Sweat mixed in with saliva smeared his mouth and chin as he feasted on the tortured bud. He tightened his grip slightly, spreading the flesh open further and breathed in the thick musk of Yunho’s want, heady with delight that he was able to break Yunho down and watch him lose control.

He wanted Yunho to shatter, because it meant surrender. He wanted Yunho in every way possible. Everything that Yunho could give, he wanted for himself.

“Please.”

The plea was a broken one.

His own hands were trembling as he jerked off his own shorts, freeing his cock. It had been hard the moment he had begun his seduction of the other man, and it had taken almost every ounce of his control to not ask to be touched himself.

Any modicum of self-discipline fled the moment he shafted into the tight moist heat. He had wanted to make this a clinical and cold. It was Yunho’s surrender that he was counting on. Not his own.

He sank in again and again, almost blind in his need. The earlier boil of anger had disappeared, replaced only by white hot want. Changmin fell forward, wrapping his arms around the trembling form beneath him, and gave in. Hips pumping, mouthing the sweat slicked skin, teeth sinking into Yunho’s shoulder in a bid to stop himself from screaming.

_Give in to me hyung. Come for me._

He slammed in again and again. Giving and taking pleasure for himself.

_Give me everything._

It was as if Yunho could hear him. He heard a muffled cry and felt the grip on his cock tighten further before Yunho came in a series of jerks, shudders running through his body.

Changmin let himself go. Welcoming the blaze of sensation that caught him in endless waves. Only one thought floated through his mind as he came slowly back down from to reality.

Enough.

 

BLACK

 

The problem with having sex out in the open was the awkwardness that came after.

They’d stumbled back to the room, slightly embarrassed but silent, lost in their own thoughts. Yunho stood by the window after throwing on some clothes, as if he needed to shield himself from everything that had just happened.

Changmin sat on the edge of the bed, uncertain of what he should say. But he knew he had to be the one to break the thick silence first.

“I’m sorry.”

Yunho didn’t respond, waiting.

“This…this won’t happen again,” he took a deep breath and rushed out his next words, “I’ve been thinking that we should stop.”

There. It was out. All Yunho needed to do was to accept. And they will move on. The blurred lines will no longer exist, and they will breathe easy again.

Business as usual.

“What you said just now…” Yunho didn’t bother to turn, but continued to stare out of the window, “What did you mean by ‘everything’?”

Changmin wanted to run. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud. It was meant to stay in the dark recesses of his heart, and hopefully disappear as time did it job.

But he had been caught, and there was no escape. It was time for him to drop any pretense and face the black reality.

“I want it all…You.” His voice was self mocking, cutting off any of the longing threatening to seep in, “So, I guess I’m just not cut out for this whole fuck buddy thing that’s so fashionable these days.”

Silence again.

“I’m sorry.” He instantly hated himself for saying it. But there was nothing else left. He got up, using up all his courage to cross the room to stand behind Yunho, his hand hovered, uncertain of whether he should touch him.

“But you had it all along, even before all this.” Yunho said softly, “It was you who kept pushing me away.”

A million questions rushed through his mind, but all Changmin could do was gape. What he had wanted, longed for, had always been his for the taking. All he had to do was reach out. But he had been too scared, satisfied to live in shades of grey.

“It was like chasing a shadow you know,” Yunho continued, but this time, amusement crept into his voice, “but it turns out, all I had to do, was stay put.”

The shades of emotions that had brought Changmin on a rollercoaster ride for the past months swept through him, and settled into single solid certainty.

“And I want you to know… I will always follow.”

Yunho turned, holding out a hand, his eyes black, certain, unwavering, but his smile shone brilliant.

Their fingers intertwined and locked.

“Changminnie, I think its time to go home.”


End file.
